Croatia national football team
Croatia | image = | nickname = Vatreni (The Blazers) | association = Croatian Football Federation | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Zlatko Dalić | asst_coach = | captain = Luka Modrić | most_caps = Darijo Srna (134) | top_scorer = Davor Šuker (45) | home_stadium = Stadion Maksimir (38,079) | fifa_code = CRO | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 3 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 125 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 5 | lowest_elo_ranking = 26 | kit_image = | first_international = 4–0 (Zagreb, Croatia; 2 April 1940) ---- As modern Croatia 2–1 (Zagreb, Croatia; 17 October 1990) | biggest_win = 10–0 (Rijeka, Croatia; 4 June 2016) | biggest_defeat = 5–1 (London, England; 9 September 2009) | world_cup_apps = 5 | world_cup_first_app = 1998 | world_cup_best = Runners-up, 2018 | regional_cup_name = UEFA European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 6 | regional_cup_first_app = 1996 | regional_cup_best = Quarterfinals, 1996, 2008 |}} The Croatia national football team is the national association football team of Croatia and is controlled by the Croatian Football Federation, the nation's governing body of football in Croatia. Most home matches are played at the Maksimir Stadium in Zagreb, with some fixtures also taking place at the Poljud Stadium in Split or at other smaller venues. Their current manager is Zlatko Dalić. The team played its first competitive matches in the successful qualifying campaign for Euro 1996, leading to its first appearance at a major tournament. In Croatia's FIFA World Cup debut in 1998, where they assembled their first "Golden Generation", the team finished third and provided the tournament's top scorer, Davor Šuker. Exactly twenty years later, anchored by their second "Golden Generation", Croatia reached the 2018 World Cup Final after finishing all tournament stages undefeated and secured second place to France, providing the tournament's best player, Luka Modrić. Since becoming eligible to compete in international tournaments, Croatia has failed to qualify for only one World Cup (in 2010) and one European Championship (in 2000). History Competitive records FIFA World Cup :*Draws include knockout matches decided on penalty kicks UEFA European Football Championship Results and fixtures 2019 |time = 20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |round = UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group E |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team1 = |goals1 = Barišić Kramarić |team2 = |goals2 = Sheydayev |stadium =Stadion Maksimir |location = Zagreb, Croatia |attendance = 23,146 |referee = Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) |format = 1 |result = W }} |time = 18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |round = UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group E |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team1 = |goals1 = Szalai Pátkai |team2 = |goals2 = Rebić |stadium = Groupama Arena |location = Budapest, Hungary |attendance = 22,000 |referee = Willie Collum (Scotland) |format = 1 |result = L }} |time = 15:00 (15:00 UTC+2) |round = UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group E |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team1 = |goals1 = Lawrence Perišić |team2 = |goals2 = Brooks |stadium =Stadion Gradski vrt |location = Osijek, Croatia |attendance = 17,061 |referee = István Kovács (Romania) |format = 1 |result = W }} |time = 20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |round = Friendly |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team1 = |goals1 = Petković |team2 = |goals2 = Badri Sliti |stadium = Gradski stadion Varaždin |location = Varaždin, Croatia |attendance = 8,036 |referee = Daniel Stefański (Poland) |format = 1 |result = L }} |time = 20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |round = UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group E |score = 0–4 |report = Report |team1 = |goals1 = |team2 = |goals2 = Vlašić Perišić Petković Lovren |stadium = Anton Malatinský Stadium |location = Trnava, Slovakia |attendance = 18,098 |referee = Felix Brych (Germany) |format = 1 |result = W }} |time = 18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |round = UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group E |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team1 = |goals1 = Khalilzade |team2 = |goals2 = Modrić |stadium = Bakcell Arena |location = Baku, Azerbaijan |attendance = 9,000 |referee = Sandro Schärer (Switzerland) |format = 1 |result = D }} |time = 20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |round = UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group E |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team1 = |goals1 = Modrić Petković |team2 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stadion Poljud |location = Split, Croatia |attendance = 32,110 |referee = Daniele Orsato (Italy) |format = 1 |result = W }} |time = 20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |round = UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group E |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team1 = |goals1 = Bale |team2 = |goals2 = Vlašić |stadium = Cardiff City Stadium |location = Cardiff, Wales |attendance = 31,745 |referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) |format = 1 |result = D }} |time = 20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |round = UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group E |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team1 = |goals1 = Vlašić Petković Perišić |team2 = |goals2 = *Boženík |stadium =Stadion Rujevica |location = Rijeka, Croatia |attendance = 8,212 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) |format = 1 |result = W }} |time = 18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |round = Friendly |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team1 = |goals1 = Kashia Perišić |team2 = |goals2 = Papunashvili |stadium = Stadion Aldo Drosina |location = Pula, Croatia |attendance = 5,072 |referee = Alan Mario Sant (Malta) |format = 1 |result = W }} 2020 |time= |round=Friendly |score= |report= |team1= |goals1= |team2= TBA |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |format=1 |result= }} |time= |round=Friendly |score= |report= |team1= |goals1= |team2= TBA |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |format=1 |result= }} |time= |round=Friendly |score= |report= |team1= |goals1= |team2= TBA |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Gradski vrt |location=Osijek, Croatia |attendance= |referee= |format=1 |result= }} |time= |round=Friendly |score= |report= |team1= |goals1= |team2= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France |location=Saint-Denis, France |attendance= |referee= |format=1 |result= }} |time = 15:00 (14:00 UTC+1) |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Group D |score = |report = Report |team1 = |goals1 = |team2 = |goals2 = |stadium =Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |referee = |format = 1 |result = }} |time = 18:00 (17:00 UTC+1) |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Group D |score = |report = Report |team1 = |goals1 = |team2 = |goals2 = |stadium = Hampden Park |location = Glasgow, Scotland |attendance = |referee = |format = 1 |result = }} |time = 21:00 (20:00 UTC+1) |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Group D |score = |report = |team1 = |goals1 = |team2 = Winner Play-off Path C |goals2 = |stadium = Hampden Park |location = Glasgow, Scotland |attendance = |referee = |format = 1 |result = }} Players Current squad The following players were called up for a friendly game against on 19 November 2019. All numbers, caps and goals as of 19 November 2019 after match against ; only matches as FIFA member are included. |caps=19|goals=0|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Luton Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=2|club=Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Rangers|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Marseille|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Osijek|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Çaykur Rizespor|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Hajduk Split|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=56|goals=1|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=51|goals=6|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=50|goals=2|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Cagliari|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=11|goals=3|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=88|goals=26|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=34|goals=3|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=8|goals=5|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the Croatia squad in the last 12 months and are still eligible for selection. |caps=12|goals=2|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL|latest=v. , 16 November 2019}} |caps=79|goals=4|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=TUR|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=57|goals=3|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO|latest=v. , 24 March 2019}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Rayo Vallecano|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 24 March 2019}} |caps=127|goals=16|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 19 November 2019}} |caps=106|goals=15|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 16 November 2019}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Hajduk Split|clubnat=CRO|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Hajduk Split|clubnat=CRO|latest=v. , 9 September 2019}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 19 November 2019}} |caps=46|goals=13|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 16 November 2019}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Heerenveen|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 21 March 2019}} ;Notes *'REM' = Removed from the squad. *'PRE' = Preliminary squad for the latest call-up. Previous squads ;UEFA European Football Championship squads: * UEFA Euro 1996 squad * UEFA Euro 2004 squad * UEFA Euro 2008 squad * UEFA Euro 2012 squad * UEFA Euro 2016 squad ;FIFA World Cup squads: * 1998 FIFA World Cup squad * 2002 FIFA World Cup squad * 2006 FIFA World Cup squad * 2014 FIFA World Cup squad * 2018 FIFA World Cup squad Current coaching staff Alumni Former players :Main List of Croatian international players Managers :Main List of Croatian international managers Honours * FIFA World Cup ** Runners-up (1): 2018 ** Third place (1): 1998 Friendly titles * King Hassan II Tournament ** Winners (1): 1996 * Korea Cup ** Winners (1): 1999 Other awards * Best Mover of the Year ** 1994 ** 1998 External links *Official website (in English and Croatian) *FIFA profile Category:UEFA international teams Category:Croatia Category:International teams